Juego
by zheitama
Summary: Bahkan, saat Yagen menyebut namanya… ia tak sekalipun menoleh.


**Juego**

By © **Akizuki Airy**

Disclaimer © **Touken Ranbu** **刀剣乱舞** **2015 DMM/Nitroplus**

Warning: **OOC, TYPO** **(s)** **, setting pada abad 21, gaje, abal**

o0o

Aku takut. Karena aku tahu, seberapa banyak pun aku mencoba menerima kenyataan, aku terperangkap ke dalam setiap permainan hidupku. Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku tidak mau menerima takdir. Aku menolak setiap hal yang akan terjadi dalam hidupku. Cukup sudah aku mendengar suara tangisan makhluk-makhluk tak kasat mata di hadapanku, sudah puas diriku melihat setiap makhluk itu meminta tolong padaku, aku sudah lelah dengan mereka yang hendak merebut tubuhku. Aku tidak mau. Biarkan hidupku berjalan dengan tenang.

o0o

 **A** **刀剣乱舞** **/Touken Ranbu Fanfic**

 **Originally by DMM/Nitroplus**

 **Don't like? Click 'back'**

o0o

"Honebami _-sensei_! Tolong cicipi teh yang kubuat ini!"

"Iya…, aku akan mencicipinya, Aizen _-kun_."

Aku meraih cangkir berisi pasir yag diberikan Aizen padaku. Aku (pura-pura) meminumnya. Aizen menatapku dengan mata yang berbinar. Gemas sekali aku dibuatnya.

"Tehnya enak sekali, Aizen _-kun_!"

Aku bisa melihat Aizen tersenyum lebar saat mendengar pujianku. Cepat-cepat dia mengambil cangkir yang kutaruh di meja, lalu ia memelukku.

"Terima kasih, _sensei_!"

Lalu, ia berlari menjauhiku. Kembali ke bak pasir dan bermain bersama Gokotai. Aih, mereka imut sekali. Aku tahu Aizen sering diejek karena bermain masak-masakan bersama Gokotai, namun Aizen tetap bermain dengan Gokotai. Melihat pipi gembil mereka membuatku sangat gemas.

"Ah, Honebami _-san_! Jam kerjamu sudah selesai…"

Tsurumaru tampak menggendong seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira berumur tiga tahun. Aku mengangguk pelan saat mendengar ucapannya. Kuambil tasku yang ada di atas meja lalu berjalan pelan menuju pagar.

"Honebami _-sensei_! Sampai ketemu besok!"

Aizen melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum yang sangat lebar padaku. Aku membalas senyumnya, melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dan berjalan keluar pagar.

Matahari mulai condong ke barat. Jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Kupercepat langkahku menuju apartemen tempatku tinggal. Sejak kapan waktu berjalan secepat ini? Bahkan, tanpa kusadari pula aku sudah ada di depan pintu apartemenku. Dengan panik, kucari kunci pintu apartemenku. Aku menghela napas lega saat menemukan kunci pintu apartemenku.

Kubuka pintu, pemandangan tak sedap langsung tersaji di depan mataku. Tampaklah ruang keluarga yang acak-acakan. Mangkuk besar berisi _popcorn_ tumpah ke lantai, bantal yang semula diatas sofa tampak acak-acakan, _remote_ televisi yang hilang entah kemana. Aku lalu beralih ke dapur yang bernasib sama dengan ruang keluarga. Piring dan gelas kotor menumpuk, lemari es terbuka lebar, saus tomat tumpah lantai, jangan lupakan jagung kalengan yang isinya sudah tumpah berserakan di atas meja makan. Komplit sudah. Kuharap, tidak terjadi hal yang sama dengan kamarku maupun kamar mandi. Tapi, tunggu… bukankah kamar di apartemenku ada dua? Jadi, ada kemungkinan kamarku masih dalam keadaan normal.

Aku mengabaikan ruangan lain, sudah kuputuskan untuk fokus pada dapur dan ruang keluarga yang sudah seperti kapal pecah. Baru saja aku meraih sapu dan peralatan mengepel, seseorang melongok dari kamarku. Rambut hitam panjangnya acak-acakan dan aroma tak sedap tercium dari tubuhnya (sudah kuperkirakan, mungkin dia tidak mandi selama tiga hari).

" _Onii-chan_! Sudah kubilang berapa kali… jangan mengacaukan keadaan rumah di saat aku pergi!"

Dan orang yang diajak ngomong hanya melongo di tempat.

o0o

Aku memang berhasil menggiring kakak sulungku menuju kamar mandi. Telingaku juga dapat mendengar suara air yang mengalir dari _shower_. Tapi, aku hanya bisa mimisan ketika melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar. Segera kututup pintu kamar mandi sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidungku dengan tisu. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, kapan terakhir kali aku mimisan? Seingatku, itu sudah lama sekali. Jadi, aku (mungkin) akan memberikan hadiah pada kakakku itu karena berhasil membuatku mimisan.

Sambil menunggu kakakku menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya, aku memutuskan untuk memasak makan malam. Kubuka lemari es. Pandanganku menjelajah ke dalam lemari es dan menemukan beberapa ikat sayuran.

"Honebami _-san_ , bagaimana kalau kita hari ini makan sup miso?"

Aku mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakang diriku.

"Sudahlah, Kogitsune… jangan menggangguku…"

Sejak kecil, aku sudah diberi kemampuan melihat makhluk tak kasat mata. Salah satu dari sekian makhluk yang mengangguku adalah Kogitsunemaru. Dia meninggal sekitar pada abad 18. Entah kenapa, roh satu ini sangat menginginkan tubuhku karena menurutnya wajah maupun pribadiku mirip seperti dirinya.

" _Ne_? Bilang saja kau sudah bosan untuk hidup, Honebami _-san_."

Aku bisa merasakan tangan dingin Kogitsunemaru yang menyentuh pipiku.

"Berikan saja tubuhmu itu padaku."

"Diamlah. Aku mau memasak untuk kakakku."

Aku bisa melihat seringaian Kogitsunemaru saat aku memotong-motong sawi. Aku sudah terbiasa diganggu oleh roh-roh semacam dia. Bahkan beberapa hampir berhasil merebut tubuhku. Hampir. Untunglah aku bisa mengendalikan kelebihanku dengan baik. Kalau tidak, sudah pasti aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wujudku sekarang.

Mendadak, Namazuo, muncul di dapur. Leganya, ia telah memakai pakaian.

"Honebami, makan malamnya sudah siap?"

"Tentu saja belum. Sekarang masih jam 15.37."

"Oh, iya… Yagen _-chan_ menelponmu tadi siang saat kau masih bekerja. Dia mengatakan bahwa ada museum galeri baru. Jadi, dia ingin mengunjunginya bersamamu besok."

"Yea… itu lebih baik dibanding berdiam diri di rumah bersamamu, _onii-chan_."

Si surai hitam hanya menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal.

o0o

"Ah, Honebami- _nii_! Kau datang!"

Yagen tampak melambaikan sebelah tangannya ke arahku. Aku membalasnya dengan lambaian pelan. Dia mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam dan celana panjang berwarna cokelat tua.

"Maaf, aku terlambat… Yagen _-chan_."

"Tidak, kok. Honebami _-nii_ samasekali tidak terlambat. Ini lima menit lebih awal dari yang kuperkirakan."

"Baiklah, dimana museum galerinya?"

"Disana."

Jari telunjuk Yagen mengarah pada bangunan berwarna putih yang berjarak sekitar seratus meter dari tempatku berdiri. Museum itu tidak terlalu ramai. Aku bisa melihat beberapa orang yang masuk dan keluar pada saat bersamaan.

"Tunggu apalagi? Ayo…"

Aku berjalan mendahului Yagen.

"Honebami _-nii_ , tunggu—"

Yagen menyusul di belakangku. Kami berjalan santai menuju museum galeri itu. Saat sudah sampai di depan musem tersebut, aku dan Yagen membayar tiket. Kami segera memasuki museum galeri itu tanpa basa-basi. Tampaklah lukisan-lukisan indah, entah itu karya seniman terkenal atau tidak.

Saat itu, aku menemukan satu lukisan yang indah. Seorang lelaki berambut putih sepanjang punggung yang mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna kuning. Dia memegang seikat bunga kamelia dengan senyum bahagia. Wajah lelaki di lukisan itu tampak sangat familiar di mataku. Tanpa kusadari, aku merasa nyawaku seperti lepas dari tubuhku.

 **(** _ **Normal POV**_ **)**

"Honebami _-nii_? Ada apa dengan lukisan itu?"

Yagen bertanya pada Honebami yang tampak terdiam memandangi lukisan tersebut.

"Tidak, kok."

Honebami tersenyum sambil menengok ke arah Yagen. Yagen sedikit terkejut melihat Honebami tersenyum. Jarang sekali Honebami tersenyum. Bukan, Yagen memperhatikan senyuman Honebami lebih seksama… seringaian?

Honebami berjalan mendahului Yagen yang masih terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Honebami. Yagen mengetahui suatu hal…

Dia bukanlah Honebami.

"Honebami _-nii_ …"

Bahkan, saat Yagen menyebut namanya… ia tak sekalipun menoleh.

o0o

 **[** _ **FIN**_ **~]**


End file.
